diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Mantra of Healing
yards gain increased Life regeneration. The heal amount is increased by of the Monk's own Life per Second. Active: Shroud the Monk and their allies with a mystical shield that absorbs up to damage for seconds. Absorb amount is increased by of the Monk's Health Globe Healing Bonus. | class = Monk | skill_cat = Mantras | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active / Passive | damage_type = Holy | cost = Spirit | other = Can be cast on the move; Does not interrupt casting; Only one Mantra may be active at a time | skill_image = 200px-Zvysovaní_odolnosti-Mantra_of_HealingTime_of_Need.jpg }} Mantra of Healing 'is a Mantra skill used by Monks in ''Diablo III. It resembles Paladin's Prayer Aura. In-game Passively chants a Mantra that increases Life regeneration of the Monk and all allies within 60 yards. The amount scales with level, up to 10728 at level 70, and is further increased by 7.5% of the Monk's own Life per second. When activated, shields the Monk and all allies for 3 seconds, absorbing damage. The amount of damage absorbed by each shield scales with level, up to 62064 at level 70, and is additionally increased by 15% of the Monk's Health Globe Healing Bonus. Casting the empowered Mantra again before the previous shield expires will not add to its potency, but instead will refresh the shield to full absorption limit and duration. Monks can only have one Mantra skill at a time, but effects of different Mantras (and even of different runes of the same Mantra from different Monks) stack. Runes *'''Sustenance: doubles the passive Life per second bonus, up to 21457 at level 70. The bonus from the Monk's own Life per second does not change (7.5%), and the amount of damage absorbed by a shield remains same. *'Circular Breathing': also passively increases the Monk's Spirit regeneration by 3 per second. *'Boon of Inspiration': also grants the Monk and all allies a bonus to their Life per Hit. The amount scales with level (up to 3576 at level 70) and is further increased by 20% of the Monk's own Life per Hit before the Mantra's effect. *'Heavenly Body': also passively increases maximum Life of the Monk and affected allies by 20%, not multiplicative with other similar modifiers. *'Time of Need': also passively reduces damage taken by 30% for the Monk and allies when they are below 50% Life. Non-rune enhancements *'Inna's Mantra Set' (Set Bonus for 2 pieces): increases the base passive effect of the Mantra by 100%. *'Inna's Mantra Set' (Set Bonus for 4 pieces): grants basic passive effect of all four Mantras at a time. Passives *'Chant of Resonance': reduces Spirit cost of activating the Mantra by 50% and increases Spirit regeneration by 4 per second when the Monk has any Mantra skill. *'Unity': for every ally (including the followers, but excluding the Monk) affected by the Mantra, grants the Monk +5% damage (stacking up to 20%); also grants +5% damage to all affected allies. Trivia *In Diablo III game archives, this Mantra is dubbed "holy aura." Category:Monk Skills